Sick Day
by Infractus Speculum
Summary: What happens when Misaki gets sick and Usagi-san decides to take care of him? Yeah, I suck at summaries.


**My first fanfic, so the characters could be a lil' OOC (be nice!!) And, btw, I suck at dialogue. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. There! Does that make you happy?! sobsobsob**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

_Nonononono!!_ Misaki screamed in his mind as he checked the thermometer for the fourth time that morning._ Why me? Ugh, what am I going to dooo…_

When he had groggily woke up that morning for school, only hours after he and Usagi-san had finished some, ahem, activities he had felt really tired, but chalked it up to exhaustion. After a quick shower, he was brushing his hair when he stopped to take a look in the mirror and was shocked at how pale he looked, and those dark circles under his eyes didn't exactly help.

And now we come back to the present, where the teen was currently having a mini freak-out in his head. It wasn't that high of a temperature, only 100.5 degrees, but if Usagi-san found out… Misaki shuddered violently at the thought. Glancing quickly at his phone, he cursed softly when he realized he only had about 8 minutes before Usagi-san would crawl out of his room to join Misaki for their daily breakfast date.

"Okay, hold on here," Misaki mumbled to himself, "I can… I can just say I'm fine! Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep last night!" With that, he ran downstairs, making sure to hold on to the rail all the way down because he began to feel a little dizzy.

A little while later, in all his morning glory, Usagi-san came down the stairs with Suzuki-san in his arms. He wore his normal vest and tie ensemble (which, and he would never say out loud, Misaki thought made him look _sexy_). After depositing his beloved bear next to him, he plopped down on the couch.

"Ah, good morning Usagi-san! Breakfast will be ready soon," Misaki called from the kitchen, making sure his voice was as even as possible, despite the way his head began to buzz. _Keep cool, keep cool, keep cool…_ he chanted in his head.

"Mornin'," Usagi-san grumbled still in his normal morning bad mood. He went into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee, and Misaki cursed in his head. In his hurry to remain normal, he completely forgot his excuse to why he was as pale as death. Quickly thinking (and none too smartly) he turned away from the door and went all the way down to the opposite end of the counter as soon as Usagi-san walked in.

This of course automatically set up a flashing yellow light in the man's head.

"Misaki?" he asked, edging closer. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Wha…oh nothing!" Misaki stammered, laughing nervously. "I just had to…chop…up this onion! Yeah!" He quickly grabbed a random knife and onion, pretending to have been cutting it. Sadly, Usagi-san was not convinced. With his back turned, poor Misaki couldn't see the man sneaking up behind him with a certain glint in his eye.

Suddenly, Misaki felt himself being pulled back against a warm chest by two strong arms.

"WAH!!!" Misaki screamed, dropping his knife. He began struggling to free himself from Usagi-san's death grip; sadly, at the current moment, his strength was even less than normal, which gave him almost no hope. Without warning, he found himself being turned around, disorienting him and causing him to stumble even closer to his captor. Now, he found himself staring straight into a pair of surprised and slightly angry-looking violet eyes. Said eyes narrowed, taking in Misaki's pale face, dark circles, and now his eyes looked a little unfocused.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Misaki…" Usagi-san rumbled, tightening his grip around the boy. "Are you sick?" _Dammit!_ "He began struggling again, to no avail, but the fighting only made him even dizzier.

"O-of course not!" Misaki gasped, "I'm just a little tired!"

"Don't lie to me," Usagi-san said, moving a little bit back from Misaki to take a good, hard look at him. "Hmm… you're sick. You definitely aren't going to school today."

"Huh? No way! I can't just skip school because I'm tired! Kamijou-sensei will _kill_ me! Then I have to work later at the grocery store*!" Misaki kept ranting, on and on and on. Getting bored and wanting to get him to stop bitching, Usagi-san covered Misaki's mouth. With his own.

"Mpfbph!" Misaki tried to yell at him, but his mouth was currently…otherwise occupied.

5 seconds…

10 seconds… Misaki began beating on Usagi-san's chest. This was certainly not helping his light-headedness*.

Finally, he was let go. Out of breath, Misaki merely panted, glaring at the older man smirking above him. Seeing his chance, Usagi-san picked up a dazed Misaki, bridal style of course, and began carrying him upstairs.

It wasn't until they were halfway up when Misaki finally got enough oxygen to his brain to realize he should be fighting back. He began flailing (once again making his head hurt) for all he was worth, giving one last desperate attempt at freedom before he would be forced under Usagi-san's 'oh so loving' style of care.

"Stop!!" he screeched, so high pitched that it made Usagi-san wince, "The food is still on the stove!"

"I flicked the switch off."

"Oh, w-well, I still have school! C'mon Usagi-saaaaan…" he whined. Reaching his room, Usagi-san kicked open his door and maneuvered past the myriad of trains, stuffed animals, and other crap thrown about. He gently placed Misaki on the bed before crawling over _thisclose_ to him.

He sternly looked at Misaki, pushing his finger against his chest. "**Stay**." he ordered, staring for just a few more seconds before he quickly left the room, leaving a stunned Misaki to stare at the empty space. _Di-did he just tell me to stay…? What the hell am I, a dog? Who does he think he is?! Oh, wait, I can say this out loud…_ Just when he was about to begin yelling, Usagi-san reappeared with a glass of water and what looked like a bottle. He took a drink of water, took a pill, and set the items down on the nightstand.

Curiosity making him forget his previous anger, he asked, "Hey what's tha-?!?!?!" Before he could even finish his question, he was –once again- cut off by Usagi-san's lips. Without warning, he shoved his tongue into the poor teen's mouth, effectively cutting off his train of thought.

"Ngh!" he moaned/talked. Suddenly he felt something slip into his mouth and slide down his throat. "Mpf! St-stop it!" he managed to yell around Usagi-san's tongue. To his surprise, the older man relinquished his hold on his mouth, pulling back with a glint in his eyes that made Misaki nervous.

"The hell was that?! What'd you make me swallow?!(haha)" he again yelled. Really, all this yelling was doing nothing to help his head, which now was beginning to feel fuzzy. All of a sudden he realized just how tired he was, and decided to flop back on the bed. Of course, he still tried to glare at the man, but he was just so tired right now, there wasn't much heat to it.

"Nothing, Misaki. Just a little Advil to help your headache." He smiled down at the boy, which should have told Misaki that it wasn't _just_ an Advil. But in his current state of mind, he was still back on the headache part. _How'd he know I have a headache? Weird…_ He snapped back to attention when Usagi-san began talking again. "Now…" he drawled out while he tucked his hand under Misaki's back and lifted him up slightly, just enough so that he could pull the sheets down. Laying him back down, Usagi-san quickly took off the teen's apron and his shirt.

"Nnn, it's cold Usagi-san." He mumbled, shivering lightly and pressing closer to the mattress. Chuckling, Usagi-san whipped his tie off, crawled under the covers with Misaki, and snuggled up against the boy, crushing him gently against his chest. He was glad the only protest he received was something about getting sick.

"Misaki, you need to sleep." Usagi-san said into his hair, holding him closer and breathing in his scent; vanilla, strawberry, and something that could only be described as Misaki. At the current moment, though, Misaki was far too gone to do anything else but murmur slightly. After a minute or two, only the sounds of soft snoring and breathing could be heard in the room, echoing off of all the clutter. Rolling slightly over on his side –as to not disturb Misaki- Usagi-san glanced over at his nightstand and shoved the sleeping pills into the open drawer. Lord knows what the teen would say if he saw those when he woke up. Smiling down at his love one more time, Usagi-san fell asleep with his Misaki in his arms.

To say Misaki was confused was a helluva understatement. He knew a few things right now; one, it was at least noon if the light coming in from behind the blinds was any indication; two, his head still hurt, and now his stomach was rolling in an unpleasant way; and three, he was just too damn warm and comfy to think about how he felt =, or how much hell Demon Kamijou was going to give him after missing school. Letting a soft moan pass his lips, Misaki curled up closer to his warm pillow. That is, until his sleep clog brain noticed some, uh, peculiarities. Since when does his pillow chuckle? And breathe? And hug him back? Slowly cracking his eye open, he was met with the sight of Usagi-san's violet eyes staring ast him, amusement and slight concern mingling together.

"Well now, are you finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Usagi-san smirked, causing Misaki to mumble something about stupid rabbits and perverts. Still smirking, he brought his free hand up to Misaki's forehead, and quickly frowned. "Are you feeling any better?" The teen felt a little warmer than before, but it might've just been his hands.

Instead of answering, Misaki just wormed his way out of his arms to stretch. Well, as much as you can stretch when you're lying down in a bed tangled up in about 3 blankets. Not knowing whether he wanted to try getting up or just stay in bed, Misaki rolled around a bit, much to Usagi-san's amusement. He was currently thinking about how adorable his still-sleepy love was. He couldn't help but smile as he watched him roll and stretch on the bed. That is, until Misaki rolled off said bed.

"Owww…" Misaki moaned from over the edge. Mildly concerned, Usagi-san peered over the side and couldn't stop himself from letting out a laugh. The poor teen had landed with his legs still twisted up in those damn sheets, and only his upper body was laying on the floor. "Shut up!" he cried, instantly awake and red-faced from embarrassment. He kicked his legs free of the blankets, causing his whole body to slump to the floor. This only caused Usagi-san to let another laugh out. _DAMMIT!_ He yelled at himself in his head.

Coming to his senses again, Usagi-san offered his hand, which Misaki warily accepted, and heaved himself up. Bad choice. As soon as he was on his feet, his stomach gave a violent lurch. Shaking off Usagi-san's hands, Misaki pretty much slammed the door open, hand clamped over his mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Usagi-san trailed behind, worried.

Kicking the toilet seat up, Misaki threw up what little he had eaten that morning while he cooked breakfast. Usagi-san knelt behind Misaki, much to his chagrin, and rubbed his back, using his arm to make sure he wouldn't slump to the floor. With nothing left in his stomach, Misaki weakly flushed the toilet and ran his sleeve across his mouth. Germs be damned, he didn't want vomit on his mouth. He leaned against Usagi-san and passed out, which caused the man to worry even more, if that were possible. Noticing the thermometer laying against the sink, which Misaki had stupidly left laying around, he placed it in the teen's mouth and waited for the beep.

When it finally did, Usagi-san nearly cursed out loud when he saw that it was 101.8 degrees. He had absolutely no idea what to do, because in his life he never had to take care of anyone before. It took him a few minutes to remember that his friend Hiroki's boyfriend was a doctor of some kind, and would surely know what to do. Thanking every god that did or didn't exist that Misaki still had his phone on him, he made a quick call.

Luckily, Nowaki had been home* and had told him that Misaki merely had a bad cold. He needed rest, fluids, and an Advil to help the headache and fever. After telling Nowaki to tell Hiroki that Misaki wouldn't be in school for a few days (which he was sure was going to piss the teacher off), he gave a quick thank and hung up to tend to his Misaki.

Once again grabbing him bridal-style, he carried the frail boy back to his room, where he tucked him in again, then left to get some things. He at least knew that a cool washcloth also helped fevers, so he brought that along with the pills.

Now the problem was how to give Misaki the Advil. Mouth-to-mouth wouldn't work this time (much to Usagi-san's disappointment) seeing as the boy was still passed out. Seeing no other possible way around it, he decided to try and wake Misaki up and have him take it by his self.

"Misaki. Misaki, wake up." Usagi-san continued this and gently nudged the teen until his eyes opened slightly. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Usagi-san smiled down, saying, "Take this. It'll take your fever away and make you better. Here…" he grabbed the forgotten glass of water from the nightstand. "Use this."

Still somewhat dazed and not even bothering to question the man, Misaki grabbed the glass of water with Usagi-san's help –he was still weak- took the pills and chugged the water. He then tried to sit up until Usagi-san lightly pushed him down again. He was about to say something before Misaki's stomach rumbled loudly, much to the teen's embarrassment.

"Just sleep, and I'll get you some food." Nodding once, Misaki flopped back down onto the bed and snuggled into the warm blankets. Usagi-san waited until he heard even breathing, then exited the room as quietly as he could, managing to not trip on all the crap floating around*. Walking down into the kitchen, he finally realized something; he had no freakin' clue how to make anything. In his quick thinking, both he and Misaki had forgotten this important fact. Pacing the kitchen for a few minutes, Usagi-san noticed the food Misaki had been making earlier, sitting cold and forgotten on the stove. Realizing this was his best bet to make anything remotely edible, Usagi-san threw the food onto a plate and placed it into a microwave for two minutes.

He was vaguely surprised that the food didn't burn, explode, or break (yes-Usagi-san is so talented he can break food). Grabbing a fork, he quickly made his way back into the room.

Softly tapping the teen awake, Usagi-san said, "Misaki, your foods ready. Don't worry, I just reheated what you had made." He helped Misaki sit up and take a bite of food. Despite Misaki's protest, Usagi-san waited to see if his stomach could handle food. Feeling alright, Misaki started eating again, though he only managed a few more bites before he felt sick again.

Seeing this, Usagi-san shifted under the covers with Misaki cradled against his chest. Snuggling together, he murmured, "Please sleep now, Misaki." Needless to say, the teen was happy to comply. Usagi-san, after remembering that he, too, hadn't eaten all day ate what was left on the plate then placed it on the now crowded nightstand.

For the rest of the day, Misaki slept, only waking up once around 6 o'clock or so. He had suddenly shot out of bed, scaring the beejezus out of Usagi-san. He had swiveled his head around for a few seconds, before whispering loudly, "Did you see that?!" Thoroughly confused, Usagi-san merely stared while Misaki continued talking. "That damn rabbit gave me a bun with kidney bean paste! I tried to give it back, and he hit me with his frying pan. And THEN a big panda with a moustache holding a lot of ducks came out of nowhere. Then -are you listening?!- The panda split open and Kamijou-sensei came out with a knife and tried to kill me!" Out of breath, the teen began glancing around again before deciding that the threat was gone. He swiveled his head back to Usagi-san, waiting for a reply.

Said man, though, was currently trying to figure out just what the hell his love was talking about. Coming to the conclusion that it was just a weird fever-induced dream, he finally noticed Misaki's expectant stare.

Doing some quick thinking, Usagi-san said, "Ah, well, I think you should get some sleep, and I'll talk to your sensei." Misaki gave a short nod, then settled back down. Usagi-san made a mental note to ask Hiroki just what the hell he had been doing to his Misaki at school.

By the next morning, Misaki had felt much better. He was still a little tired and achy, but he wisely decided that it would be a lot easier on everyone if he left that part out. After convincing Usagi-san he was all right and untangling himself from those damn sheets, Misaki stretched then jumped out of bed.

The first thing he did was run out and brush his teeth. He still had the disgusting taste of vomit and medicine in his mouth. Blegh.

He went to his own room and threw on some clothes (he reminded himself to ask Usagi-san why he had felt it necessary to take his shirt off before). He went downstairs to start breakfast. It was pretty simple, just some eggs, but both men inhaled the meal with such energy, you would have thought it was a feast.

After being forced by Usagi-san to check his temperature one last time (99 degrees, woohoo!) Misaki threw on his shoes, and the pair began driving down to school. The whole way down, Usagi-san noticed that Misaki was fidgeting and glancing nervously out the window.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked when they were about a block away from the college. Misaki seemed to contemplate saying something, then gave up with a sigh.

"Well, I'm worried that Kamijou-sensei will kill me for missing school." Usagi-san's thoughts flashed back to the strange dream Misaki had, and had to hold back a laugh. Misaki glanced over at the man with accusing eyes.

Letting out a chuckle, Usagi-san reached over and ruffled Misaki's hair. "Don't worry; Hiroki is an old friend of mine. I called him yesterday to let him know you were sick." He pulled up to the school. "Don't worry. If he gives you any crap…" he leaned over to Misaki's ear. "I'll comfort you."

Breaking out of his slight shock at finding out Usagi-san and Kamijou-sensei were friends, he blushed bright red and sputtered out a few insults. "B-baka!!" he exclaimed, throwing the door open and jumping out of the car.

Usagi-san merely smiled and waved, which infuriated the teen more. He waited until Misaki was out of sight, walking away with his damn senpai with that damn smile on his damn face with his damn around _his_ Misaki's shoulder.

Driving home, Usagi-san thought about how he would 'comfort' Misaki later. There was no doubt in his mind that Hiroki would be giving his poor Misaki hell all day. Hmm…Aikawa would be getting her manuscript sooner than planned.

****

**Well there you go, hope it didn't suck too bad. Hehe, I wrote this all during school. Dats what my mommy pays tuition for! =P**

**1*****Other than the publishing house, I have no freaking clue where he works part-time**

**2* Is light-headedness a word? Oh wellz =P **

**3* Okay, I know the chances of Nowaki actually being home are, like, none, but its MY god damn story!!**

**4*This paints a really weird picture in my head…**

**Hey. Hey you. See that button below here? Yeah, its pretty sexy, right? If you click it, monkeys will come out of your screen with a plate of cookies and yaoi manga for you. **


End file.
